


What He Will Be

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible future for David</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Will Be

His mother, his father...both had been famous, larger than life, leaving heritages of heroism he could not hope to live up to.

He chose not to think of it. Having been spared death on Centauri Prime with his parents, David turned his back on war. He'd never be accepted as a priest, and the influence of the Drakh would always hang over him like a black cloud, leaving out most normal professions.

But he could be a diplomat. He had the life experiences, the knowledge, the weight of his name to do that.

Delenn fully approved of her son's choice.


End file.
